


You Owe Me A New Book

by shinyhill



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:59:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5777695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinyhill/pseuds/shinyhill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a drabble from a little convo with akaiba on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Owe Me A New Book

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Akaiba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaiba/gifts).



Fenris is reading quietly in his study, trying hard to get the sentences right and understand, when he hears Anders walk into the room. Anders comes up behind him and runs a hand through his hair, then grabs him by the hips and bends him over the desk. "Keep reading" he whispers...

"Keep reading"

He slides his hands down to take Fenris' hips in his hands, and Fenris presses back against him, dropping his head to the desk. Quick as a flash, Anders grabs a handful of that silky white hair and pulls his head up. "Keep reading, or I stop" he whispers into one long ear, and licks a swipe up it before letting go. Fenris grips the edges of the table, huffing out a low moan. Anders runs a hand from his hair, down to his jaw and Fenris growls and nips at Anders fingers that are toying with his lips before dragging the book back towards himself.

He begins to read, his gruff voice shaky as Anders tugs at his leathers, pulling them down to expose the top of his ass. Fenris stutters as Anders hands slip down inside his pants, warm against his skin. "Mage!" he growls. Anders opens him gently, one finger at a time, and Fenris growls a little, before trying another sentence. Finally, finally the mage is inside him. Each drag of Anders cock making his breath hitch and whine as Anders slides home inside him.

He tries to get the words out, but garbled sentences are all he can manage. very time he pauses, so does Anders and he is so hard and frustrated.

After one long stroke, Fenris pulls away, pushing the desk along the floor so that he can step forward, Anders slipping out of him. Anders wants to complain, but before he can say anything, Fenris has thrown the book into the fireplace, laid back on the desk and is beckoning him forward with slender, strong fingers.

"Fuck me properly, mage!" Fenris demands, and Anders giggles as the book burns, and steps forward to position himself between Fenris' thighs. Before long, Fenris is writhing, his legs wrapped tightly around Anders, cock bouncing between them as Anders pounds into him with abandon. Anders pants, leaning forward to lick and nip at Fenris' lips, thrusting hard and coming with Fenris' name on his lips.

Fenris' fingers are tight on Anders arse, pulling the mage into him and snarling with satisfaction at each hard thrust, and when Fenris finally comes its to the realisation that Anders is still hard inside him. Warden stamina, he has discovered, is not a myth.

Fenris moans, feeling Anders' cock twitch. He is a wreck, stomach covered in his own mess, and cheeks flushed, writhing and half pushing Anders back its too much and yet he doesn't doesn't want it to stop.

He pulls Anders down on top of him, just kissing and holding him through the aftershocks of his own orgasm. But Anders is still hard and pressing on his prostate and it is too good. Fenris can't help but twitch and thrust weakly and then Anders is lifting him, carrying him to the bed, still inside him. 

He lays Fenris down carefully and pushes him onto his side. Holding one of Fenris' legs up to the side, he starts again, fucking his elf slow and hard until Fenris feels himself hardening again. Every stroke is amazing and Fenris is swearing in Tevene by the time Anders reaches a hand over and begins stroking him in time with each thrust

This time they come together, each arching and panting and calling each other's names as they spill. Anders holds him tight afterwards, and they both catch their breath. it isn't until Anders stands to get a cloth to clean them up that Fenris mumbles at him. "What was that?" he asks. 

"You owe me a new book, mage". He drifts off to the sound of Anders' chuckles.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my writing, please feel free to bribe me for more by donating towards a cup of coffee! https://ko-fi.com/A20836M (also please feel free to request anything at my tumblr - shinyhill.tumblr.com!


End file.
